


Pure My Ass

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets sick of people making fun of him for inexperience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure My Ass

Steve watched Tony get drunk a lot. He didn’t envy him the next day, but he envied him the inhibitions, the ability to be stupid.

 

Steve watched them curse under their breaths. 

“Fuck,” when the experiment didn’t work.

“Son of a bitch,” when the target didn’t go down.

“Shit,” when they got hit.

 

Steve watched Natasha and Clint make out on the plane home from missions. He watched Tony and Pepper kiss. He heard condoms crinkle in shared living spaces and he walked the other direction. He didn’t blush. 

 

Steve wasn’t pure.

 

Steve remembered kissing shitty moonshine off of Bucky’s peach fuzz mustache when they were 15 and too wasted to care that there was a perfectly good bottle of wine 10 feet away. He remembered falling over himself to drink the dregs of the bottle and relishing his inability to stand up when they finished it.

 

Steve remembered when Peggy got shot and he shot the trunk of one of the bare pine trees until the damn thing was obliterated. He shoved it away from camp and screamed “fuck” into the wilderness around them. Steve remembered chanting to himself after Bucky fell. “Oh shit,” he hissed. “Oh shit,” he rocked back and forth and hated himself for letting him fall. He remembered spitting “Son of a bitch,” at one of the Hydra goons he killed with his shield.

 

Steve remembered the ache of Bucky’s fingers wrapped around his wrists. He remembered how the stubble on his cheeks burned and how hot his skin got when Bucky winked at him. Steve remembered Peggy’s skin and her nails down his spine. He remembered how satisfying it was to ruin her lipstick, to mimic her and fist his hand in her brown locks. He remembered how sinful it felt to relish their company around a fire, Bucky at his back and Peggy warming his front.

 

Steve took the jabs about being an old man, about always being sober. 

 

“Oh yeah?” he challenged. “Prohibition was the best thing that ever happened to moonshine production in Brooklyn.” He stole Tony’s beer, chugged it, and put it down. It tasted good, but the buzz just wasn’t there.

 

He laughed about Tony’s dumb “language” joke.

They were watching a horror movie and the creepy child made him jump off the couch and out of his skin. “What the shit!!!” He yelped. Natasha and  Clint broke their facelock and Tony cracked up. Natasha pouted her lips and asked him if he needed to hold her hand.

 

He shook his head at Tony and Natasha’s team cracks about his virginity until.

  
“I don’t know where you think all those baby boomers came from, son, but even during the war people were busy. Even before that. Damn have you ever seen a picture of Bucky. I hit that before we turned 14. I was skinny but I wasn’t a dumbass. Say nothing of Peggy. The surface didn’t even have to be flat, kids.” Tony stared at him in blatant horror and Natasha laughed her ass of at Tony’s expression. “Yeah. I had sex with your aunt Peggy. And I had sex with Bucky. I probably had more sex during the war than you’ve had during your entire life. Get over it you adolescent shits.” Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room. Sam stood in the doorway and held out his hand for a high five. Steve smacked the hand and then Sam’s ass with great vigor before putting up two peace signs and walking out of sight.


End file.
